1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image formation apparatus capable of personal authentication, a control method of an image formation apparatus, and a computer readable medium having a software program stored therein, and relates to an authentication technique for permitting use of an image formation function.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some of image formation apparatuses such as copiers, printers, scanners, facsimile machines, and MFP (Multi Function Peripheral) which is a combination of these include a personal authentication function for preventing information leakage resulting from unauthorized use.
According to image formation apparatuses of this kind with the personal authentication function, for example, only an administrator and general users individually registered by the administrator are permitted to use the image formation apparatus. This prevents information leakage resulting from unauthorized use.
However, in the absence of an administrator, inconvenience may be caused in use of the apparatus. For this problem, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2002-109172 discloses that, in the absence of an administrator who administers a computer system, one of users is granted a proxy right as an administrator by obtaining approval of a plurality of users.
However, it takes much time and trouble to obtain approval by a plurality of users, thereby complicating the application process for proxy right. In addition, if a proxy user is given full power of the administrator, security concern arises. Moreover, it is not preferable in terms of security that the proxy right which is exceptionally given because of the absence of an administrator is reserved for an indefinite time.